The Price of Mistakes
by Mephis85
Summary: After a twist in events James Potter survives the attack, but the same thing cannot be said about Lily. As the years progress what shall happen to finally snap his frail mind and give harry a window of escape? AU,merlin,founders,gray!spr!angel!harry
1. Chapter 1

_**The Price of Mistakes**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**One May Never Know the Price of mistakes,**_

_**Until it is too late to rectify those mistakes, **_

_**And realize the price is too high…**_

**October 31st. Godric's Hollow, 1981. **

As the soft rays of dawn flitted through the long bay windows that littered the Potter Household, the owners of said house awoke with lazy smiles and several yawns in between. Emerald, slanted eyes met groggy, hazel orbs as Lily Potter nee Evans gazed into the eyes of the love of her life with a gentleness that did betrayed her true nature.

James Potter yawned once more over the dreadful sound that was being emitted by the electronic horror that currently lay at his bedside table. The neon green flashing numbers seemed to wink as they disappeared and reappeared indicating that it was 7:30am.

"Morning" was all that was uttered through the pale, slightly chapped lips that were owned by the sleep driven Auror. The greeting he received in response was much appreciated as his young, beautiful wife prevented further speech from the male Potter with her cherry, red lips.

The alarm clock, which was still attempting to leave everyone within hearing distance deaf, was quickly slammed to quietness by James as he purred under his wife's ministrations. The distant, yet distinct, cry put their actions to a stop as they both seemed to notice the current state of their children; which was, awake.

Most had been disapproving as the news of twins was spread among the general populace. The idea of the 20 some year old couple having twins so soon into the marriage was often frowned upon, yet no one had the face to mention anything to the giddy couple.

Their dreams of grandeur and living peacefully with Lily only having to worry about pranks played by the somewhat immature quartet of friends, was crushed by none other than the leader of the light. That day the sky had wept as the condemning words echoed across their minds.

The prophecy was spoken and fallen into the wrong ears. Death was sure to be approaching on the wings of Lord Voldemort, aka He-who-must-not-be-named.

As clothes were thrown over her barely clad body, Lily Potter thought about what awaited in her children's future. Her feet glided over the memorized path she had often had to take in the dead of the night. As she swept into the room, the typical scene met her eyes.

The disorganized, two-cribbed room that was currently occupied by the two youngest Potters was currently housing the personal orchestra that young Jessamine Potter seemed to want to accomplish with her high volume cries.

Wincing as she stepped closer, the mother of the two infants pulled the youngest of the twins into her warm embrace, hoping to satisfy the spoiled little mongrel. Her red-rimmed hazel eyes were staring into the red locks that she shared with her mother; a little smile spreading across her cheeks, creating little, endearing dimples.

Harry Potter, the scion of the Potter's most ancient and noble house, lay with emerald eyes wide open and staring at the scene that was caused by his younger sisters' need for attention. He on the other hand kept to himself and only cried on the direst situations. All in all, he was the role model for all other babies in the world. Not that they knew how to say it, much less know what it meant…

A small yawn stole from his thin red lips as he attempted to clear the cobwebs that seemed to gather inside his mind. The raven locks that grew among the crown of his head seemed to be the only dark color in the yellow and light blue themed nursery.

Some grunting in the distance alerted Lily about her husband's new found awareness, and realizing that his next shift was to start soon she placed Danielle back in her crib, much to the young girl's displeasure, and briskly walked into their shared room to find James in the action of pulling his black slacks.

"Are you not having breakfast?" she asked with a slight humorous tilt to her tone, which only served to rip a groan from her husband. Franticly shaking his head and pulling his shoes on, she got her answer.

"You serve as enough to fill me up" he said in a mock romantic pose, a hand over his heart and the other stretched towards her. Lily just laughed at his antics. The deep unease that she had awoken to lessened as she realized that James was still the same, not the grief driven man she had dreamt about.

And as she watched him gather his wand and race towards the door, she stopped him with a bone-breaking hug. Whispered words were exchanged and a few stray kisses were given.

"Promise that if something happens to me, you will take care of the children" she whispered, her voice seconds from cracking and letting the tears that pooled inside her emerald orbs drop. "Promise me!"

"I promise, but there is no need for that. You will be with me as long as possible, which will hopefully be when we are as old and wrinkled as Dumbledore himself" he responded with a slight chuckle and Lily could sense the smile in his voice.

"I love you" she whispered while tightening her grip over his neck. "I always will and always have"

"I love you, more than words can express my beautiful flower" he whispered back, his eyes softening with the truth of his words. "But I will be later than usual if I don't leave now" he added as he let her go and ran downstairs and disappeared from her view for the last time...

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Night had fallen before Lily could process the change between light and utter darkness. The new moon seemed to absorb the light of the distant stars causing the night to be darker than it truly should have been.

Drawing the woolen blanket closer to her chilled body, she turned away from the scene of her front yard as made her way up the stairs and into the room that belonged to her two children. Both had just awoken from their afternoon naps and were currently laughing at something that couldn't be processed by anyone but themselves.

A small smile flitted through her face at the relationship that had bloomed between both children since such a young age. Dread seemed to crush the lightness in her eyes as the words spoken by the prophecy echoed across her mind once more.

She hoped, oh how she hoped that the words spoken by a madwoman would not destroy what she saw before her right now. Harry James Potter was stretching from his own crib and attempting to hand Jessamine Lily Potter a small toy that represented Padfoot. What shocked her most was that he had never parted from it willingly in his 15 months of life.

Time passed quickly as she gazed lovingly at her children from the doorway. Her gaze suddenly drifted from them and towards the window as the first drops of rain kissed the glass surface. Her reflection stared back at her with wide eyes that seemed to drown in fear and desperation. For in the ground below a man stood, as if contemplating a scene he wished to paint.

His black hood covered all notable characteristics, but his height and pale hands. She knew those pale long fingers, that thin yet strong frame, that 6 foot poise of elegance. She knew the man that stood a couple of yards from the small gate that had more than once stole her breath.

As if sensing her stare the man looked up to meet her emerald eyes with ruby red orbs; amusement seemed to surface under his mask of indifference. Lily felt her heart beat faster and her breath pick up for a few seconds before it all seemed to fit.

Closing her eyes to those that gazed at her from below, she took a deep breath and accepted the following events with an air of resignation, after all she had dreamt of what was to come. She knew that she wouldn't be there to see her children off to Hogwarts; she wouldn't see the joy that would fill her son as he flew for the first time.

When her eyes opened once more he was not by the gate, but by the door. Taking her eyes off the macabre scene of her killer, she stared at into the eyes of her son. Knowing that he would die with her filled her with more pain that was imaginable, but she knew deep inside that there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

His emerald orbs seemed to understand her resignation as they filled with tears at what he knew instinctively was to come. Breaking eye contact and struggling to reach his sister for the last time, brought the first tears to Lily as she ran to aid him in his desperate attempt.

With gentle hands, she picked her oldest son from the crib and took him towards his confused sister. As soon as she placed him next to her the door creaked open from its half closed state. Knowing what was to come; she raised her head and stared into the black haired male that stood at the doorway.

"Just let us say goodbye" she whispered, hoping that he would give her this last wish. His head just leaned slightly to the side, as if he were a curios child gazing into the oddity that was a family, but he said nothing.

She leaned towards her children once more and gathered them both in a tight hug that was the last she would give. Harry gripped her shoulder tightly as if attempting to keep her with him. Danielle just stayed quiet through the whole ordeal, her eyes gazing into the ruby ones behind her mother.

As she stood once more and let go of her children, Harry stretched and placed a soft hand to her cheek, as if wiping away the tears that trailed over it. Then he turned as hugged his sister to him and didn't let go.

A silent promise inside his eyes told Lily that he would take care of his sister. Daring to look at them no more she turned to the man that was the most feared in England, yet she felt no fear. She did not have her wand, which was lying soundly next to her bedside, yet she knew she was going to die.

Her emerald orbs met his once more and the air of acceptance that radiated from her intrigued the man. He was expecting any second for her to start brawling, cursing, hitting or begging for her life and those of her children. When they did not come a reluctant respect swelled within his long ago frozen heart.

Raising his wand and leveling unto her, he gazed into her expressive emerald eyes. His velvet smooth voice echoed across the room as he spoke the words that would never be heard from his mouth ever again.

"You do not have to die." He said, with no arrogance or sadist amusement in his voice. "I could spare you and you could live the rest of your life teaching at Hogwarts, raising other children that you are sure to have, to have a life to call you own"

In response to his words she smiled. She smiled at the most feared wizard in many decades. "Where would, being out of my mind in grief and guilt, would I be? What kind of life could I lead knowing I had chosen to live while I watched my children die? How could I teach children everyday knowing that my own would never be able to learn how to hold a wand, how to fly, how to love?" She whispered. "Where would that leave me, Voldemort?"

"Tom" he said before his mind caught up with his tongue. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Where would that leave me, Tom?" she repeated, her tongue rolling around the name. "No, right now you would be more compassionate if you were to kill me."

And so he raised his wand unwillingly, complying with the hidden pleads in her voice. For the first time since taking the name of Lord Voldemort did he hesitate in saying the two words that had shaped his future.

"Avada Kadavra"

As he watched the green spell fly towards the woman that had somehow managed to rouse some feeling inside him, he felt guilt. Her eyes, he realized, were the same color as the spell that he loved so much. A frown seized his beautiful face as her eyes grew dim and her body fell to the ground.

Moving without conscious thought he grabbed her limp body from mid air and stopped her fall. Staring into her lifeless eyes and blissful smile spiked a lance of pain across him. He laid her gently in the floor and closed her eyes.

Rising and staring into the crib that held the two individuals that caused all this to happen, he made his choice, but as he rose his wand towards the two toddlers pain gripped him. Unimaginable pain, that seemed to destroy him from inside out and made him pant in effort to continue breathing.

Understanding flooded him as he realized what had just happened, he felt fear. Guilt for killing had gripped him. The pain striking task of fragmenting his soul, the difficult job of choosing the items in which to store them, his whole effort of being immortal shattered before him as the six pieces of soul that he had hidden over England and united inside him.

The excruciating pain combined by the fear and magical prowess he had always had caused pure, undiluted power to leak out of his body. And as Voldemort lifted his eyes he met pure emerald ones, the color of Avada Kadavra. He reached toward the boy and as his finger touched his forehead all the power, abilities and memories flooded into the mind of the frightened 1 year old.

As the ruby eyes closed and his body was disintegrated, Harry James Potter was lost to darkness as him vision blurred and his consciousness was lost.

Running down his forehead was a lightning shaped scar, and next to him his sister had a V pooling with blood in the left side of her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Price of Mistakes**_

_**Chapter Two**_

**5 years later. Godric's Hollow, July 31****st**

_Shortly after the destruction of Voldemort, James Potter had come home to the scene that would shatter his heart and make him colder than a living stone. His wife, the same one that he had left in the morning with a kiss and an empty promise, lay dead at the feet of their children. _

_His sorrow filled yell echoed across the village as he came to realize that he would never kiss his witch goodbye in his way to work. He would never greet her good morning as the sun rose among the clouds and he would never tell her how much he loved her._

_The news of the breach of the Potter's household had quickly reached Dumbledore's ears and the need to know what happened overwhelmed him as he floo'd to the small house that now contained nothing but pain and anger to the owner._

_When he had reached the room that held the future of the Wizarding World he found James Potter clutching onto his wife's lifeless body with tears running down his face and a promise of revenge in his lips. The two toddlers sat amongst the rubble of charred floors and burnt cribs. _

_Young Harry was found holding unto his sister much the same as his father was holding his mother. Tears streaked across his chubby cheeks as blood poured from the scar that ran over his forehead. A similar scar marred the neck of the last female Potter in the shape of a V._

_Without much delay he had proclaimed her as the vanquisher of Lord Voldemort. The proof stood in the shape of the scar in her neck, assuming the lightning shaped scar in young Harry's head was the result of flying debris. _

_And with a few uttered words he had destroyed the life of the young Potter Heir. _

_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_

Emerald eyes snapped open from the dreams that had often sheltered his fragile mind; dreams in which he was loved and wanted and not a shadow of a dead parent, his mother. The small dusty room which he called his room was as neat as an attic room could be, with only a few books littered across the simply furnished room.

Yet it was his shelter, his sanctuary.

The life he led was nothing but a swiftly made illusion that was bound to shatter and fall around him at any impulsive action. He was the Potter Heir, and that fact alone was the only one that kept him from being abused, or thrown into the streets. Yet that fact alone did not guaranty his happiness or kept the clutches of neglect from claiming him.

As it was he was often forgotten about and yelled to when he was noticed. The shell that was left of James Potter was now only driven by a deep rooted resentment towards anything that reminded him of Lily. And Harry, with his cherry red lips and deep emerald orbs and porcelain skin, was nothing but carbon copy of his mother. His love for books and inner withdrawal did nothing to quell the semblance.

Harry moved gingerly, attempting to avoid all the wooden panels that were sure to creak as he made his way towards the small stairs at the end of the room. Pulling the stairs down and climbing down, he neared his beloved sisters' room.

The white wooden door that greeted him was all but locked, so with a resigned sigh he made his way towards the only place he would. The kitchen. As he entered the sight of his passed out, still slightly drunk father met him; as was the case most of the days.

Risking more than a slap in the wrist if he was caught in the action, he stretched over the passed-out man and towards his right hand, which contained his wand. Holding his breath in fear young Harry snatched the thin, wooden object.

A snort and a mumble of "Lily" was all the reaction he got from the man that was looked upon at the Ministry; if they ever saw him like this… His mind, already in overdrive, was forced to remember the incantation he had read about. And remembered…

This was another fact that did not fit in the life of the oddly mature young man. The images of a past life haunted his sleeping hours, when they were not filled with a perfect future. Learning he was a parseltongue at age 4 was not a walk in the park either. His love for books was not, as most believed, inherited from his mother, but rather a way to see if all he had dreamt about was true. Tom Riddle, he had soon learned was no one else but the killer of his own mother.

Yet, knowing that information, he could not hate him… The memory he was forced to remember less than a week ago made nothing to change that. The calm acceptance in her mother's eyes had been enough to encourage him to understand the man that had lived a much harder life than mine.

The horrors that had been casted upon him at the Orphanage were more than a child is age had o suffer through. Touching hands, caressing fingers, nasty bruises… Shuddering at the mere thought Harry ran out of the room and concentrated on casting the spell he had read about in the transfiguration book he had read last week.

Photographic Memory was truly helpful.

"Orchideous Conguratio" he whispered, with a small frown of concentration upon his forehead. In front of his eyes, just as the book described, a small Lily sprung forth. After a couple of alterations he had managed to make the lily his own invention.

The deep, inside neck was made of pure white diamond while the outer neck was made of tiny rubies encrusted together, the exact same shade of his sisters' hair. The small stems that surged forward from the middle of the flower became pure emerald, the same as his eyes.

Gasping in the energy that seemed to seep from him and towards the lily he planned on presenting his sister at breakfast, seemed to increase so he stopped the incantation and smiled triumphantly at his master piece.

After all not many people could combine the different spells he had ruthlessly studied for the past months in the book for transfiguration masters, which was only present at the house because James happened to be one. And for a mere child to be able to accomplish so was truly mind blowing.

Warmth filled his heart as he thought of his mother, so doing the last spell he imprinted the last smile Lily had smiled in the side of the outer lily. The perfect image of his mother as she smiled in the face of death.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

After several intense moments in which he attempted to return his father's wand without disrupting him passed he sighed in relief once more. The lily that took excruciating amounts of energy had stolen his last reserves of strength so he trailed towards the small attic that composed his room.

Once he reached the top of the stairs he was panting, so with small movements he placed the carved lily on top of a pile of books that he had often used as a bedside table and plopped down unto his bed. Closing his eyes for half a seconds was all that it took for Harry to be sucked into the dreams that he now embraced as his alter ego.

Saying he was Voldemort as a parental figure was a bit of exaggeration, but Harry did learn more from his memories than from his own father; truly his knowledge in the dark arts was fearful, seeing as he was only 6.

"_Power is not good, nor evil. It just is. The person who uses it and the intention behind the magic is what makes a difference between both…"_

The words echoed in his subconscious as he awoke to the dipping scarlet sun. After the startled revelation that it was, indeed, twilight he jumped from his bed and discarded his pajamas and slipped a simple black robe over.

Slipping some shoes on and hand-combing his hair on a nearby broken window he threw the stairs down and was halfway down before he realized he had forgotten the lily. Hastily climbing up again he snatched it and jumped the way down.

Once he reached the archway that signaled the opening to the dining room, and so the place where the birthday party was sure to be hosted, he walked inside expecting to be completely ignored. And so he was...

He spotted his Godfathers, Remus and Sirius, but made no move to approach the happily joking couple just yet. He spotted the red haired Weasley's with the whole entourage. He spotted his Father, with his cold, indifferent mask ever present. And finally he spotted his sister among the different people who wished her a Happy Birthday and congratulations on destroying a monster (at which word got him to see red, but he held his tongue). His sister seemed confused and he was reminded of the fact that she did not know of her role in destroying Voldemort, or at least that the rest of the world thought she did.

She smiled as she spotted him among the crowd and beckoned him over. When he reached her she pulled him into a hug.

"Happy Birthday to us! Huh?" she whispered in his ear, as his hands lay hidden behind him. "I still can't believe they always seem to forget it's your birthday too"

Harry just laughed it off, even if it pained him deeply. It would do no good to make his innocent sister hurt because of petty words or empty jealousies, she was a gift from heaven after all… After she let go the hurt frown that lay upon her forehead seemed like a physical blow to him.

_Are you mad?_

_Of course not._

_Then why didn't you hug me back? Are you embarrassed?_

_Don't talk craziness._

She smiled as the conversation ended. As they had no clue what it was they settled with calling it a Twin-link, and seeing no objections or inclinations on changing the name it had stuck. When Harry became aware of his surroundings he realized that everyone was staring at his back, or more precisely the lily that lay in his hands. Gasps and mutters filled the room and a nervousness that betrayed his guilt wormed its way towards his stomach.

Taking action and thinking later was not something he often did, but it appeared his Gryffindor side had emerged this once and struggled until immobilizing his Slytherin side. Gulping he stretched his hands towards his sister.

The fist sized lily lay over both hands and shined as the fading rays of twilight hit it. The delight inside the hazel eyes told Harry all he needed to know. He smiled as he handed the flower to his eager sister.

"Happy birthday, I hope you like it" He said feebly as a hand stretched to scratch the back of his neck, as he often did when nervous. A small shriek escaped Jessamine's lips as she gazed upon the flower he had conjured.

"Where did you get such a thing?" a voice asked from behind them. "Did you steal it?"

Turning around I came to face the enraged expression that covered James' face. Fear gripped Harry as he realized his mistake, and the price was too high to pay; if only he had known before... His cherry colored lips parted to attempt to explain when his sister gasped.

"Is that… Is that mother?" she whispered with tear in her eyes. She had never gazed upon her mother as James had destroyed all her pictures after the pain had just become too much. "She looks so happy. She looks so much like you Harry" she added.

"What?" asked James Potter. A steely glint inside his hazel colored eyes.

"It is! I am certain, look it's engraved into the lily. Oh Harry I love it!" She continued to blabber, still not taking her eyes off the stone lily and taking a look at the murderous expression in her fathers' face.

"Where did you get it, boy?" he said as he gripped Harry's arm in a steel clutch.

"I- I conjured it and transfigured the natural elements in the flower into stone." He gushed out in a rush. Ignoring the disbelieving stares he was receiving by the ones invited in to the party.

"Really? Then with which wand did you do this?" James asked with sarcasm marring his words.

"W-with yours… I just took it for a second I swear. I-I wanted to give something nice to Jess and I didn't want to ask for money… It was only once I swear and I'll never do it again." He said stuttering here and there, his gaze planted firmly on the floor between his feet. "I-I'm sorry!"

Rage consorted James face and the liquor he had earlier consumed seemed to rush his actions. "Do not lie to me, boy! That kind of magic is above Hogwart's transfiguration level."

"T-then try the Priori Incantatem" Harry said, fear gripping his heart. "I swear…"

Small whispers fleeted across the room. Sirius, feeling the need to interfere before the alcohol in James system caused him to do something he regretted. "Surely James, I can do the spell. If he is lying you can punish him for lying and perhaps stealing, but there is no need to verbally beat him"

"Stay out of it Sirius! This concerns no one but Harry and I" James barked towards his shocked best friend. "Fine, I shall comply" he added as an afterthought.

"Priori Incantatem" The ghostly images of the carving of Lily came first then the alterations made to the flower second, then the transfiguration of living matter into stone followed; and finally ending with the conjuration of the flower.

Everyone gasped and pointed with shock plain written in their faces. Jessamine was still shocked at the tone of voice that her father was speaking with. And Harry was a nervous wreck. James in the other hand was seeing red.

His son had stolen his wand, he had cast material far more advanced for even him to conquer as easily and he looked so much like Lily. He was at fault for Lily's death if he had never been born.

"She died because of you" he whispered as if in realization. The words shocked Harry as he heard them and the maniac glint that had took over James face was enough to make him harden his heart to the words and take a protective stance in front of his sister.

The silent promise still stood, he would protect his sister!

"James…" Sirius whispered among the dead silence that seemed to encompass the room. Remus had frozen on its way to his lips and his eyes were round and full of shocked anger. No one talked to his cub that way… Amber glinted in his eyes.

"It is. If the prophecy had never existed concerning you two, she would still be alive. You killed her!" yelled James his hands buried inside his unruly raven hair, his wand still clutched in his hand. "You'll pay for it" he added as his wand came to rest upon Jessamine first, his features molded in an insane smile.

The fear and nervousness that had coated his heart seconds before disappeared as he saw the spell come out of James' wand. Anger and the determination to keep the promise he had made his mother as a child over ruled his Slytherin sense of self preservation.

The world seemed to be in slow motion and he turned around and hugged his sister. The fear in her face was evident even to a blind man, but the feeling of betrayal far outweighed it. Making sure that his back was in the course of the spell, he closed his eyes and kissed his sisters forehead before the pain gripped him.

The reductor curse, as he recognized the color and the incantation, hit him square in the back; but instead of the blinding pain that could be compared with a bomb to the back he only felt a ripping kind of pain.

His eyes were closed so he never saw the blinding golden light as it engulfed his being as well as his sister. The ripping pain stretched from his shoulder blades towards the middle of his back, and the tears fell as the pain became unbearable.

A cry of pain alerted him of his sisters' pain as well. Opening his eyes the sight of an opaque golden glow surrounded them in a bubble, properly defending them from the prying eyes of the visitors and well-wishers.

Closing his eyes once more and gripping his sisters' neck as pain wracked his frame. After what seemed like an eternity the pain seized and the glow faded. The tattered remains of his robe lay at his feet as the magnificent black wings that now appeared in the middle of his back stretched without much thought on Harry's side.

His vision was blurry through his glasses and his senses seemed sharper and as he lost his grip on his sister he saw the outline of a circlet on her forehead. Just as the pain gripped him once more and his world fell to darkness he felt arms encircle him and the feeling of long distance apparition gripped him.

_**The Image of the outline tattoo: **__**.com/hi/img/c/0/0/2a/2/AAAADKrOU_**__**. Just that instead of the little circle in the middle it's a pair of wings. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Price of Mistakes**_

_**The Fallen Defenders and Immortality is not evil.**_

_**The Beginning of Time, The Violet Hold.**_

The utter silence of the place that he had awoken to had yet to be broken and as uncertainty gripped his heart he searched the room he was currently in. No windows could be seen and all around him the castle seemed to be painted black, but he knew better.

The castle was made of diamond and the world beyond the walls was pitch black. As awareness had come to him in the form of a itching in the middle of his shoulder blades he realized he was not at the Cottage he had lived his whole life in, and that the itch was indeed the pins and needles sensation that came with a waking numb limb. In this case it was his wings…

Even if the silence and the darkness hadn't given the fact away, the comfortable violet adorned four poster bed did, his bed was never this comfortable at home. And as he attempted to explore more around him he had realized that no doors could be found, but as he thought about needing a mirror, it had appeared before him.

And in front of it is where he stood now; gazing in amazement at the magnificent wings that stretched from his back. The color matched the darkness outside and it seemed oddly fitting that his hair was now streaked with the same purple that covered the rest of the room. His small, underfed six year-old body was still present, but, if he had any say on it, that would be changing soon.

Just as he steeled himself to see how truly high the ceiling was, a door appeared on the farther wall to his side. The outline shimmered and glowed golden and as soon as the thought that it was the same color as the glow that had surrounded him as his wings grew, it opened; effectively blinding him for a couple of seconds before his gaze fell upon a small girl that appeared to be his same age, if it were not for the wisdom that lay inside her violet eyes.

Her deep black hair seemed to shimmer to silver in the glow and her pale skin was unmarred by scars, but the fact that caught his attention the most were the deep emerald colored wings that covered her back.

"Abaddon, you have returned. Merlin awaits you." she said as she smiled at him.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

To say Harry James Potter was perplexed would be the understatement of the year.

After the girl with the emerald wings had told him to follow her they had drifted past endless corridors and all he could see was endless dark, they had reached a room in which an old man with an eternal grey beard sat.

His blue robes and wizards hat, along with the passive smile that was almost hidden by the beard did nothing to assure him, as the power that radiated from the man made Harry cautious, and the fact was clear as his wings snapped together and away from his body, ruffling his feathers.

A small chuckle escaped the man's mouth as he introduced himself.

"It is nice to finally have you among us Abaddon. It would be an understatement to say that Azrael had to wait long for you." The man said as Harry's confusion grew. Abaddon? Azrael?

"Ah, I see you have not yet dreamed of your past?" Merlin said. "That is a problem indeed…but not to worry words can be transferred just as well." So without waiting for him to nod he started.

"In the creation of the world, along with humans, wizards and animals; angels were created. Each had a task at hand, but as the days grew old and the land became lush many of those said angels preferred to lay rest and live amongst the humans and wizards. And at doing so time started to take its toll on those who chose it. Hair grayed, wrinkles appeared and wings disappeared.

As time progressed the angels seemed to be all but extinct. And all but two chose to remain their true shape. Abaddon and Azrael, their names were. The angel of destruction and the angel of death, and as so they became soul partners; forever tied to one another.

But Alas, fate would not let them be. As they flew among the clouds, hidden from the rest of the world, they were struck. And as they fell separation was inevitable and their wings were all but destroyed. God's Archangels were sent to destroy or bind them to the earth.

And so they were cursed to never fly among the clouds. Yet, as every curse is cast a counter exists. Azrael broke hers more than a thousand years ago, her body frozen in this state, yet her mind progressed. And you Abaddon have just broken yours, by the protection of the one you held most dear.

The Angel of Destruction, preventing it. Truly they had not expected it…"

The silence that followed was great and as the words he had spoken sunk in a feeling of belonging filled him. He was home…

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

With no way to tell time and no reason why to keep track of it the days passed. The eternal darkness that filled the crystal castle, or Violet Hold as he had come to know is as, was now as comforting as a warm ray of morning sun light.

Soon after the truth of the words Merlin had spoken sunk in he had been told of the ways of the castle. In a way it worked the same as the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts, you just had to think of what you needed and it would appear.

What truly puzzled him was the fact that no matter how much he searched for her, he could not find the girl that was supposed to be his soul mate. The girl who was truly as old as the land itself and in a way he pitied her seeing as the distance that she had kept since he realized he was missing his soul mate came with the extreme urge to be in her presence. And the urge seemed to increase as more time went by.

The library that he had happened upon the day after the discovery of his fate was now his constant companion. His days were spent reading ancient tomes that contained information that had been destroyed as the land aged and with the more he learned the more he became aware of the power that hid beneath his skin.

And so the reason he now sat in a meditation stance in the middle of the empty library, his mind had been cleared of stray thoughts and as he concentrated on the feel and pull of the flow of magic that was just outside his reach his body lost its weight and all he could feel as the sentient presence that formed his magical core.

Focusing on moving the flow all over his body as opposed of it being stagnant inside his chest, and as soon as it was freed from its lake shaped enclosure it rushed through his body. The power that flowed through him was enough to make him gasp in bliss and feel invincible.

The racks of books surrounding him had started to vibrate with the strain of maintaining its natural form as opposed of changing and moving along with the rampart magic that flowed from the young boys' body.

"I see you have already progressed this far…" came he whispered voice among the shadows and as Harry opened his glowing emerald eyes they rested upon the old wizard that stood among the wreckage that he had caused.

The chairs that had once stood in the middle of the room now lay in several places at once in the form of smithereens. And as Harry saw this a gasp escaped his lips as well as an apology.

"There is nothing to apologize for Abaddon. It is in your nature after all. And as things are progressing I have a feeling that you will be a lot more powerful than you were when you were struck down unjustly." Merlin said. "But now we have to start your training. I already know you have the full knowledge of the Dark Arts as well as more of the complex material of your time, but for the enemies that are to hunt you, you need to learn more than those parlor tricks. It is time that I begin our apprenticeship in the arcane and forgotten arts as well as your training in flight with Azrael"

"Apart from that you will be learning the goblin's language as well as Latin. If you have no objections we shall begin now" He said as he stretched his hand towards the still disoriented boy. As they stood Harry was happy to note that the power that he had held before still flowed through him.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The dreams had come far more aggressively than Harry had initially thought, with flashing images and emotions that were not his. And as the nights progressed his understanding of what it truly meant to be Abbadon had appeared. As he reflected on the days before his inner discovery, he was surprised to find that he had been pleased with his pitiful life.

A nostalgic smile spread over his thin, cherry colored lips and as he became aware of the wind that rushed past him, he opened his eyes. The now familiar darkness that spread across his vision told him nothing, but the deep violet hangings that were littered across the surface told him that he was looking at the ceiling.

Half turning to look behind his shoulder and towards the ground he found it to be several feet away. Maneuvering and breaking several laws of physics as he did, he controlled his dive before landing idly on his feet; just as he had learned by the now uncovered memories and by the direction of Azrael.

His nostalgic smile turned into one of bliss as he saw his soul mate soar above him, her wide emerald wings spread like marvelous sheets made of the finest silk. As if catching his thoughts her porcelain face turned towards where he was currently standing. Their eyes met and a small smile was the response he received as he watched her dive towards him.

She landed gracefully a few feet away from Harry and just as he began to form some words that were never going to be heard, Merlin's voice broke out from the deep shadows that seemed to form part of the castle.

"I see all your memories have surfaced. It seems it's time for both your training to advance." He said as his navy blues robes disengaged from that shadows that had hid them so well. "It is with great pride that I see you off to your next adventure, and as time passes by you may come to realize that time has no hold on you; and it is all well, for that is the way it is meant to be."

As the unexpected words sunk in Harry's eyes began to tear and his heart seemed to swell in emotional pain. His hand was gripped by a smaller and by far softer one and squeezed gently. He pulled a small sad smile as he turned to the owner of the hand, her violet eyes were too filled with unshed tears.

"If you think it so, we shall follow the path you have set for us…" Harry muttered as he did the only thing he could; smile and nod in acceptance.

"Do not appear so sad. In time we shall meet once more. And my last parting gift for you both are these, which seem to match you character too much to be a coincidence." And as he said this, from the shadows two shapes emerged.

Familiar, almond shaped violet eyes gazed from deep within the shadows and with a start harry realized they were quite similar to those owned by Azrael. As the shadows slid past the figure a shaggy mane of deep black met his eyes. In front of him stood a puppy about two months old, with all the awkwardness inhabited in that age.

And as Harry gazed into his (something told him it was a he) eyes he came to the realization that the black pupils were shaped as a star. The distant memory that was produced by Voldemort provided the name.

"_A grim"_ he whispered in awe. "The omen of death and destruction…how very fitting." He finished with a smile in his face as he stretched his hand towards the grim. The fur beneath his hands was as soft as he had imagined a cloud to feel like.

He snapped out of his thoughts as the feeling of a second bond being formed, and he came to realize that this bond belonged to the still unnamed grim before him. "Akakios" he muttered as he dubbed the cub 'not evil', because truly that which they don't understand they name evil…

A gasp from his side called his attention towards his mate and saw as her free hand came to cover her O shaped mouth. The creature that stood (more like floated) before her was nothing more than a phoenix, and it's black and white plumage seemed to attract all the attention in the room; the only break in color were the deep red eyes that seemed cold and calculating.

"Athanasios" he heard her whisper. "Immortal"

"Now that you have been presented with your familiars it seems like a good moment to tell you a bit more about them. As you have seen Akakios is a grim, what is not obvious however, is the fact that he is a pure-blooded one, unlike the ones that have been roaming the world in your time. Special powers accompany the status, as I am sure you will find out later." Merlin dictated, before stopping to draw a lungful of air.

"The phoenix in the other hand is an extinct species, even in the time you will soon be sent to. In the days of old they were know as the symbol of death and afterlife. And in some cases, as the harbinger of punishment; for the moment that is all the information that I deem to be appropriate to share. And when you awake, the land will greet you and time will start once more…" he finished, and as his words took effect Harry felt his limbs grow heavy and his sight become dim.

As he wobbled slightly and fell to the ground he realized that Azrael was in the same conditions as he; their new familiars stood calmly by the sidelines watching as fate took its course.

**Woo! Akakios means not evil and Athanasios means immortal. And yes I know it's awfully cliché, but hey what the hell if there's enough ppl to make it a cliché it means it's good, lol. (and I just might have ripped the name right of WoW, so don't sue me, I admit it xD)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Price of Mistakes**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Fast forward through time and Hogwarts**_

_**One September morning, 1015; The Forbidden Forest.**_

As the morning light fleeted across the younger version of the Forbidden Forest, as well as by the sweet chorus made by the thousands of nesting birds, and by the fresh breeze ruffling his ebony hair; Harry knew something was wrong.

Firstly, sun didn't reach The Violet Hold. Secondly, never in a thousand years would Merlin house so many birds in his sanctuary. And lastly, there was no breeze that could transverse across the grand Diamond Castle. All in all, he could not be in a better place to be called the opposite of his home.

His emerald eyes snapped open and met the morning sun for the first time since he had left behind his wizarding home. Black and white spots overwhelmed him for a few seconds before his sight adjusted to the bright morning; and as he took in his surroundings he was surprised.

Merlin had dropped them in the middle of a forest. The dry leaves and brown twigs that served as his bed were a dead give away, and if that did not serve right the massive trees that spread in every direction might…

Among the neutral colors lay Azrael in a buddle of black robes and emerald wings. Her pale face seemed peaceful in sleep and a small smile that seemed to spread over his cherry lips could not be driven to shelter. As he watched, her black clad legs stretched to the limit as well as her arms, her eyes popped open.

She had a more difficult time in adjusting to brightness than he had, seeing as her time in confinement had been much longer than his. And when finally she prepared to stand he followed her example and concentrated on veiling his wings.

The familiar tingling surged across his back as his wings were retracted and hidden beneath his skin, leaving behind the black imprint of wings running across his back. He watched as she did the same, but before words could be spoken a black blur surfaced from one of the surrounding bushes and sooner than he had time to react he was once more with his back on the floor.

The black blur turned out to be Akakios, with his violet eyes and heavenly fur. The two month old puppy seemed ecstatic about something and after a few seconds at trying to decode it, Harry gave up and pulled himself to his feet.

Dusting the small particles of dead leaves and dirt that clung to his black robes, he made his way towards Azrael.

"Do you have any clue where we are at?" he asked, with the fake hope of escape from the green clutches of nature. As she shook her head, he released a sigh. "Thought so, hopefully we don't have any aversions to walking."

At his statement her face scrunched up in disgust at the action, but did not complain otherwise. Her gaze was suddenly pried upwards as the harmonious song of a phoenix filled the sky. The black and white plumage was visible to the whole world and her face lit up with joy at the sight of her familiar.

"Now we may go"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

As twilight fell across the grounds that lay at the feet of Hogwarts, Abaddon and Azrael finally exited the maze of trees to be greeted by the sight of the magnificent castle. Its giant windows were lit up and made long rectangular shaped parches of light across the grounds.

The few differences that Harry could place (via Tom's memories) were the lack of a groundkeeper's hut, the younger aspect of the castle walls and the fact that the Quidditch pitch was missing. The latter part brought a smile to his face as his Godfather' reaction came to mind. He could already imagine Sirius in a straight jacket among the rest of the crazies.

The last rays of sunlight brought orange hues over the surface of the Black Lake making it look like a mirage among a desert of grass. A sigh of relief awoke Harry from his day dreams and as he turned towards Azrael he saw the look of giddiness at the thought of the comforts that represented the castle, which she had yet to know about.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" he whispered towards her as he dropped the napping grim that had taken to being carried next to his feet. A couple of yards away, perching among the trees hid Athanasios. His emerald eyes met Azrael's violet ones and the look of surprise brought another smile to his face.

"We better get in there before night falls and we find ourselves sleeping among the trees once more. Waking one morning to that ambient is enough to last me this trip." He said as he grabbed her hand and walked towards the giant oaken doors that stood in his way to entering Tom's home.

Deeming it rude to just barge in, he raised his pale hand and knocked loudly on the door. After several tense moment that were filled with nothing but a pregnant silence, the doors were opened slightly by a largely muscled man that wore red robes and had tussled golden hair.

His honey colored eyes seemed to pierce Harry as they landed upon him. The sword at his hips did nothing to calm his nerves, and on impulse he gripped Azrael's hand harder, seeking some comfort. Her sweet voice interrupted the staring contest.

"Hmm excuse me. We are looking for the Headmaster of this school. If you would be so kind as to inform him of our arrival?" She said in a low voice. Her request seemed to catch him off guard and his head tilted slightly to the side, as if inspecting a rare specimen.

"Lucky you then, it seems you are speaking to one of them." He said, his gruff voice sounding vaguely amused.

"'One of them', you say. May I inquire as to the purpose of more?" Azrael asked, seemingly not missing a step in the negotiations. A surprised look came across his handsome face as he came to realize just how perceptive the young girl before him was.

Harry on the other hand seemed to pale at each word they exchanged, as the clues to what time they were currently in were laid before him. He cleared his throat and he prepared to ask the million galleon question.

"I'm assuming that of there are three more, two are females and the last male?" He asked, at the man's confused nod Harry continued. "By the coloring of your robes I'm assuming you are Godric Gryffindor, are you not?" At the man's cautious nod, Harry seemed to lose all self restraint.

"Dear Merlin, I am talking to the founder of my line" he muttered and at Azrael's surprised look, it seemed she had caught on to his words.

The difficult and cautious discussion that had occurred after the words that Harry spoke is best to be forgotten among the old pages of history and after a much reluctant welcome, both of them were currently sitting in the office that Tom had recognized as previously (or yet-to-be) Dumbledore's.

The four young figures that stood in front of them seemed pensive at the story that had just been uttered by Azrael. Of course they had not believed them at first, but a flash or two of emerald and ebony wings did wonders to their change of opinion.

The youngest woman among them seemed to accept the occurrence faster than the rest and she testified it with the words 'Magic works in ways we know not'. Her deep sapphire eyes glinting with deep amusement as her co-founders continued to ponder it.

The oldest among the four came second, stating that in his old age (even if he was in his mid 30s at most) had thought him never to consider something impossible; but deep within his emerald eyes a plan was brewing, his short silver hair loose for the wind to swirl. Add a curly mustache and they had a perfect villain.

Next came Helga Hufflepuff with her golden curls and obsidian eyes, saying that it was only fair to give them a chance they were 'children, after all'. May they know it or not, Harry and Azrael were older than time itself, with complete memories to prove it.

The last person to agree was the same that was destined to start the Potter line, and for some odd reason this put Harry off more than words could express. His thinking honey colored eyes seemed to twinkle as an idea popped into his head.

"I accept your story and as for you staying here, it will be with a reason." He said, already sealing the plan with a smirk. "You shall become our apprentices…"

The shocked silence that followed was soon broken by the frantic yells that were exclaimed by the other three founders.

"…What do you mean ours?!..."

"Godric, we have no time!"

"Me?! Apprenticing mere children!"

As Harry's mind went into over drive and the reason for this trip in time became clear, he smiled. Azrael had already conformed with Godric's words and her mind made up, she smiled as well.

"We agree" they said at the exact same time. "But first you must know that an Apprentice Bond is not possible seeing as Merlin is our Mentor. And secondly we must ask what you deem to teach us." Harry finished, his words had finally managed to quiet everyone.

The first to respond was Helga with her sweet voice, "Healing arts, herbology, charms and Earth Elementals".

Soon followed Godric with a small smile on his lips, "Sword fighting, defense, strategy and Fire Elementals".

Flashing emerald eyes and a smug smile, Salazar answered, "Parselmagic, potions, dark magic and Water Elementals. Although the first is not possible to you, seeing as only a few are blessed with the knowledge to the language of the snake".

Harry raised an eyebrow at the statement and Azrael stifled a giggle before they both hissed a single word that was laced with sarcasm, "_Really?". _Salazar visibly started at the fact that both children were 'blessed' with being parselmouths, but before he could respond the meeting had progressed.

Surprisingly the last person to answer was Rowena, with her short and muttered; "Mind magics, transfiguration, rituals and Air Elementals"

The silence that prevailed around the room was broken once all doubts where driven out of Harry's mind with a simple word. "Perfect"

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

The day after the arrangement of their status as apprentices dawned bright and early for the two teens, so using candles to light up what the soft rays of predawn could not, they sneaked out of their shared quarters.

To be completely honest the expression on the Founders' faces at the request of only one dormitory had been amusing to say the least, but a quick explanation on their bond as soul mates had cleared all the protests of it being 'improper'. Now, when they had been introduced to the spacious, high ceilinged, roof-to-floor window room it was their turn to gaze at their Masters with shock. The room, which had been free to decorate at their will, turned out much like their dormitories at the Diamond Castle.

All purples and blacks with the thickest curtains they could conjure, which left the room in almost complete darkness. The adjoining restroom had been similarly redecorated and as their gazes fell upon the Olympic-size pool/bath it was hard not to drool.

Life was good.

And then came the question Harry had so vigorously avoided, for neither of the bonded had had the conversation yet; they had asked about the time of the ritual of the flesh, which would bring the bond to its complete and irreversible state.

But then again, things like empathy and telepathic abilities between the bonded could wait… for now at least.

As Azrael stumbled on the uneven path that crossed the dew covered grounds and led towards the only visible break in the thick foliage of the Forbidden Forest, Harry awoke from his daydreaming and became aware of their current location. Which was to say, a few feet away from the entrance to the forest; with all its twisted branches, clustered leaves and low hanging branches, it looked like a picture taken right out of a horror movie.

The treacherous vines and branches that littered it so thoroughly ended up being no problem at all as they made their way deeper into the forest in search of the clearing which housed their familiars. Only once more did Azrael stumble, but luck was on her side seeing as Harry prevented her fall.

The first indication, after man hours of constant darkness, of the small expanse that was sure to contain a certain hyper grim and pompous phoenix, was the soft rays of dawn that broke through the thick darkness that had surrounded them for so long.

Wasting no time, Harry moved forward and broke through the barrier of leaves and branches that signaled the border of the clearing. The single candle in one hand and clutching Azrael's in the other; and right in front of then, smack in the middle of the clearing lay Akakios, sound asleep. Not even minding one bit that the place he had spent the night at was counted as one of the most dangerous places in magical Britain.

A few feet to the left and dozing on a low hanging branch hovered Athanasios, which brought great relief to Azrael. Letting out a sigh in both relief and annoyance at both familiars and their careless ways, Harry let go of his bonded's hand and blew out the candle. Behind him, he heard another sigh and he smiled as he realized Azrael must feel the same way as he.

Akakios' ears twitched and as they watched; he stretched, yawned and shook his long mane of fur, before finally opening a violet star-pupil eye. A sense of Déjà vu gripped Harry for half a second as his eyes met those violet ones and finding himself with his back on the floor made him remember why.

The grim seemed to take no notice in his masters' annoyance as he continued to lick Harry's face with all he could. It was safe to say that Harry had no idea where the candle had ended up.

With soft steps and small bounds Azrael found herself before the ruby-eyed stare of her familiar, the dead branches and scattered leaves did nothing to deter her from reaching her now awake phoenix. Soothing words and soft pats were given before Athanasios gave in and leaned against her hand; and like that the hours passed quickly, before they knew it dawn had come and gone, leaving the sky a perfect cerulean color.

"Well, now we know they are safe, but we should be heading back seeing as the hours before breakfast are over." Harry said from his spot on the floor, his gaze towards the sky he had missed so much and his hands ruffling Akakios' pelt.

Azrael, who sat a few feet from them with her back pressed to a tree and the phoenix resting on her shoulder responded with a small 'mhm' , which Harry took the liberty to interpret as agreement. "I just don't want to leave them behind…"

"Who ever said we would?" Harry asked, looking incredulously towards her. She just raised an eyebrow, indicating him to continue. "Well, we have that huge spacious room to ourselves and many people keep normal pets up in their dormitories. They are even smarter than average animals, so what makes then incapable of paying heed to our rules?" Harry said as he sat up, Akakios still resting on his lap.

"Nothing" Azrael said as she stood up as well, Athanasios flying towards the nearest branch.

"Then I'm sure no one would have a problem with then crashing with us!" Harry replied with a huge smile on his face.

As he finished his small speech he found himself, once more, flattened on the ground. The only difference were the thin arms that wrapped themselves over his neck and a ticked off grim between both angels, suddenly he was utterly grateful of having his wings concealed. Harry responded with a small laugh and wrapped his own arms around her lower back; low enough not to touch the connection between wings and back, and yet not low enough to have her protest.

"Really if this keeps happening, I might as well never stand again, just to prevent getting thrown back so much." He murmured into her ear, her short hair tickling his neck as she laughed at his response. A growing sense of annoyance that did not belong to the moment that was currently being shared by the bonded brought a frown of confusion to his face, and even as he processed it he remembered the sandwiched grim.

With a start he realized that the feeling did not belong to him, as he had primarily believed, but to the cub grim that had dozed in his lap minutes before.

Yay! Update, yes I know I haven't updated in a while, but not everything is sunshine and flowers atm lol. Thnx for all of those who reviewed on the last chapter and if you have any questions or doubts ask away and I'll answer on the next chappie to the best of my abilities (and memory xD) Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Price of Mistakes**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**By Mephis85**_

**Hogwarts 1015**

After assuring (once more) the inconsolable Azrael that the bond she shared with Athanasios would reach the same stage in no time, they finally reached the edge of the forest. The sun was long past the soft phase of dawn and the small droplets that covered the ground before them shone like a thousand diamonds strewed across the sea of green that housed the magnificent castle.

As they thread their way towards the now wide-open oaken doors Athanasios flew over them and Akakios dogged their steps. A small breeze ruffled the feathers that belonged to their expansive wingspan and his mind drifted towards the conversation that had just been had inside the forest behind them. Abaddon smiled as he remembered.

_The low hanging branches that had to be swept away seemed to increase the further they ventured among the leaves and towards the place where Azrael swore the small path that led them here lay. The eerie silence seemed to dominate the forest that morning, and it felt just like the calm before the storm for a certain violet eyed girl._

_Gathering her courage, the words spilled from her mouth. "What shall I call you?" she whispered, almost too low to be heard among the sounds made by their footsteps. _

"_What?" Harry said as he started from the sudden sound. He had not expected her to speak._

"_In my mind you have always been Abaddon, and will always be. In yours you have always been Harry Potter, heir to Lord Potter and a neglected child. I would've let the mater rest if it not were for the weakness that name brings along with a child's memory and a second set of memories that contain more darkness than a small boy should be able to survive. _

"_Along with those memories, feelings and misgivings comes a vulnerability that will come in handy to those who will wish to destroy us in the future. So, my question remains. Are you willing to shed the last vestiges of your tattered humanity and accept the fate that is inevitable? Are you willing to accept your true self?"She finished, her words sinking deep inside Harry's flustered mind. Inside her voice weighted more sentiment and understanding than he had realized before, and the fact that she had once had to answer this same question dug inside Harry._

_As he weighted her words and became aware of what she had meant he realized what the right decision was, he had known it all along. The Harry that he had once known was not present in him anymore. That Harry was the underfed, untrained and afraid six year old he had arrived as. He had all but perished the moment his emerald eyes dug inside Azrael's violet ones. _

_And yet… Abaddon was man who had more years than those his flesh projected and carried a wiser mind than any human, wizard or not, could ever wish to attain. He was neither Harry nor Abaddon, yet vestiges of both could be seen if you looked hard enough. He had always wished to be 'just Harry', but he time for childish wishes were long gone… And so his answer came._

"Abaddon," she said; a hint of amusement in her voice, a hint of pride in her eyes and a hint of love within the word. "If you continue to walk along as a inferi, they might just think that I did more to you than sleep beside you last night." She added, the hint of amusement growing fiercer at the heavy blush that covered his pale cheeks.

'Of course', he thought. 'our 13 year old bodies might be capable of the act, but our relationship is not that intimate just yet…For now.' Snapping out of his thoughts once more he came to realize that the stone steps that led to the Great Hall were just a few steps away. Taking the last necessary steps towards the castle, Akakios on his left and Azrael to his right with a soaring Athanasios nearby; they swept into the room, their elegant black and violet robes representing them as Merlin's Apprentices flashing behind them and their faces set into blank stone masks of mystery.

Their wings flashing behind them like a cloak of feathers at a resting position barely brushed against each other making them appear as the avenging angels they were.

~*~*~*~*~

The shocked silence that engulfed the room seemed to be never ending and as the eyes that had seconds ago been drinking in the sight of a Hogwarts feast were pinpointing their spot in between the double doors that had been there since the begging of the school.

Thousands of eyes dance around their figures. Their robes, their wings, their familiars, their faces and their eyes were all inspected thoroughly as if they were part of an exotic zoo, which being fair they could be… Yet, Azrael being the impatient being she is could not help but snarl at them.

"Take a picture! It'll last longer" she huffed as she snapped her heels together, her soft leather boots barely making a sound. Mumbling ran across the room, they might not know what a picture was or how to take it, but they surely knew when they were being told off.

Abaddon laughed slightly, causing a few of the girls nearby blush. He just raised an eyebrow in their direction, Azrael in the other hand growled at them. That effectively silenced their hushed whispers. He grabbed her hand in a hope to calm her, to communicate to her that there was no reason to fear him leaving her side.

They might not have a telepathic connection yet, but she was still incredibly good at reading his gestures. She smiled at him. The whispers grew as their hands clutched together, making everything fade into a kaleidoscope of sound. His ears ringed and his hands dearly wished they could raise to protect his indecently sensitive hearing.

Never having been in a crowd as big as the one that stood before him now, he had never experienced the oppressive feeling of having thousands of bodies near him. Now, with his advanced hearing, it was nothing but a nightmare.

"…wings…"

"Angels…"

"Handsome..."

"…Grim?!..."

"…Violet..."

"Settle down children!" yelled Helga Hufflepuff from her yellow throne-like seat at the head table. Her small hands pressed firmly on the table. Silence reigned once more, but not before a last question was asked.

"Do you think those wings are real?"

The person who asked, a small second year, blushed heavily as all eyes rested on him. Their thoughts were all the same, but the glare they gave him was just for show.

"Indeed, I would let you come closer if you wanted to pet them, but this is not a petting-zoo and we are not animals." Responded Abaddon, his eyes flashing red for half a second, making those who saw it think they had imagined it. Azrael's lips upturned for half a second as well before falling down into her mask of stone once more.

"Now for the introductions; the two people who stand before you are Merlin's apprentices, if their black and violet robes are anything to go by. Another thing about them is the fact that they are as of now, our apprentices. Effectively making them the Heirs of Hogwarts, us being their masters. Treat them with all the respect you have given us over the years, and I expect nothing less than your support in their training." Boomed Godric from his spot in the middle of the room, his head resting lightly on the knuckles on his left hand, and a long dark red wand resting in this right. The subtle threat was still present.

Abaddon's eyebrows rose, he had never imagined his ancestor to be the threatening type. "Anyways their names are…"

"Abaddon, with no real last name, but if you must Potter will do just fine." He interrupted the Founder in his words. "I like Akakios, Azrael and…mango ice cream." He added as an afterthought, pointing at each thing in turn. The mango ice cream had been conjured mere seconds ago, yet no wand was in sight. Many of the students gasped, while some just laughed.

"Azrael Potter" was her short introduction as her eyes drifted towards the bowl of ice cream that now lay in Abaddon's hand, the spoon hanging deftly from his lips as he savored the treat. Confused remarks carried around the room concerning their shared last names.

"And before you endanger my sensitive hearing with a remark that will surely scar me, she is not a family member. More like my wife if you want to name our relationship" Abaddon continued, feeling like being present at a biography of his own life. He spoon had long ago been dug into a moaning Azrael's mouth.

Surprised and disbelieving statements soon followed the revelation, a few scattered groans of disappointment were also present, but they mostly went ignored. "Now that introductions are over, it would be wise to finish breakfast seeing as classes have not been dismissed today. They will be transferred to Helga and Salazar though. Have fun my little lions!" Godric said as he tucked his wand into his sleeve.

The two extra seats at the head of the table now seemed to have a new propose and as Abaddon and Azrael walked among the long tables and towards their momentary masters, they couldn't help but smile.

Once they reached the table, Athanasios had already occupied the tall back of the wooden black and violet seat that was meant to be Azrael's. Next to her seat was Rowena in all her glory. Akakios was still busy looking around the room, surprise and happiness radiated from him.

As soon as they sat down, the inevitable question came from a very surprised Salazar.

"What the hell are those supposed to be?"

_**Done! Super short I know, but I am a lazy person by default so don't blame me. The next update should be coming up by Sunday, so enjoy! Thnx for all those who reviewed!**_

_**R&R, they take less to write than what it took to write the chapter! X}**_

_**Next!**_

_"I've heard there's a very knowledgeable Beast Master somewhere in the castle" Abaddon said, a short glance towards Helga in mirth, "I am sure she could give you some pointers towards a magical creature guide if you ask nicely and add a please." He finished with a smile as a thought sprung to his mind._

"_Besides it would do you good to know a bit more, you never know when a 50-foot-snake will spring into the castle. You don't really want to confuse it with a garden snake, now do you?" _


End file.
